


Tom/Loki（家暴/疯狂

by loveloki123



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 情节发展上划分了几个时期：结婚-生子-离婚-有Loki对Tom使用暴力的描写……不喜勿入，没有任何不尊重演员本人的意思。感谢观看！
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki, Tomki - Relationship, 洛汤基 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Tom/Loki（家暴/疯狂

1/  
洛基和汤姆的结合毫不意外是一场惊喜。但是所有的美好只存在于他们结婚的头一年。  
……  
……  
洛基站在餐桌前，盯着桌面上堆满的书，皱紧了眉头。  
“对不起，我马上收拾好。”每次洛基做出这种表情，汤姆总有点害怕。于是他赶紧把碗池的水关掉，手顺势在裤子上蹭了蹭……  
洛基看着汤姆衣服上洇湿的水渍，表现得更加不耐烦，“哦，我怎么看你做什么都那么不顺眼！”  
汤姆偷偷看了一眼洛基，快速将书本摞起来，小跑着码回书架上。  
身后依旧是严厉的吼叫声：“你就不能一下子把事情做好吗？”

啧……汤姆坐在客厅的沙发上，将指节埋进发丝里。  
“睡觉！”洛基关掉了客厅里最后一盏灯。  
汤姆喉咙哽动着，机械的起身，即使他此刻身处在光线昏暗的房间里，但在他眼中开着灯的卧房才更像个魔窟一般。房门呆板的张着大口，准备把他吞下去。他一步一挪的朝床边走，脚踩在柔软的地毯上。反手将被子盖好，闭上眼睛。汤姆嗅到淡淡的香气，那股味道是枕边人散发出来的……洛基顶喜欢用的护发素味道。  
一阵布料摩擦声……黑暗中，有什么在被子下面移动，“我累了……”汤姆突然哀求一声，洛基把一只手摸进了他的裤子里，但那只手毫不在意他说了什么……它又没长耳朵……洛基自顾继续动作着，依然覆在汤姆的家伙上揉搓磨弄，即使那东西一点燃起性趣的意思也没有。  
“你的发情期到底多久一次？”实在挑逗不起来，洛基狠狠掐了汤姆的大腿根儿，终于把手拿出去了。  
“嗯……”汤姆裹紧了被子，把自己缩成一团，“大概最近太累了。”  
“你没有偷偷注射抑制剂吧。”洛基冷冰冰的声音惊的汤姆的心开始狂跳……  
“没……”汤姆好像喉咙不适的咳嗽两声，把一只手塞进枕头底下，调整了个更舒服的姿势。  
他撒了谎。  
“以后咱们俩的抑制剂都我去领。”  
“好。”汤姆回应着，又像在叹息。在黑暗中，他睁开眼睛，盯着模糊的一片……越发觉得疲倦，他自己都没察觉出自己声调中有一丝委屈。

“亲爱的。”又一阵摩擦声，身后的人亲切的贴上来，把下巴压在汤姆的肩上，胳膊顺势搂住他的腰，“你猜怎么了？”洛基轻轻的在汤姆耳边吹气，“我们要有孩子了。”  
“啊？”有一瞬间汤姆不知该作何表情，他马上爬起来，打开了床头灯。十分欣喜的盯着洛基的脸，他甚至已经在脑海中构想出有个小生命正在爱人体内孕育的画面了，嗯……他觉得自己已经做好为人父的准备了。他飞快的起身，将洛基揽在怀里，亲吻他的鬓角和额头。不停地念叨，“天哪，天哪……天哪！”  
这种幸福感，一度像回到了他们的热恋期，“大概多久了呢……我的意思是，它有多大了？”  
“两个月。”洛基回答。  
“你有什么不舒服吗？”汤姆的声音降得很低，响在洛基耳边像是在呢喃。  
“有。”  
汤姆顿时紧张起来。  
“你让我不舒服。”洛基从汤姆怀里躲开，重新躺好，只留给汤姆一个背影。   
怎么办……汤姆听朋友们谈论过“孕期抑郁”的事情，他可不想看洛基变成那样。即使婚后他们的关系一度非常紧张，他依然不想看到洛基难过。  
虽然他承任，他一度有过“分开或许对他们是最好的”这个想法，因为洛基一直表现出来的样子都让他感觉自己是让他情绪频繁爆炸的罪魁祸首。想到这，汤姆有些羞愧……自己居然有过想要放弃他们婚姻的想法，不过现在洛基怀孕了，这一切就变了。  
尤其是刚刚洛基搂着自己时那一瞬间的温柔，让汤姆觉得这或许能成为挽救他们婚姻的契机。  
“我会努力照顾你……”汤姆的声音软化了很多，他顺着洛基贴过去，温热的手掌探进爱人的睡衣里，轻轻抚摸怀里人的肚皮。  
这股舒适感，让洛基很想睡了，但他还有别的想法，微凉纤细的手指攥紧了汤姆的手腕，顺着自己的身体逐渐上移……  
汤姆当然知道这是什么意思。  
他顺从的让洛基如愿以偿了。

2/  
直到女儿三岁生日的前一天，汤姆都认为他们的婚姻仍是可以维持下去。  
“明天我们带奈尔出去，还是在家里给她过生日？”汤姆和洛基一起坐在沙发上，他拎起洛基的手背贴在嘴边吻了一下。  
“哼……”洛基盯着屏幕里的汤姆，他正从身后搂住了女主角的腰把脸埋在纤细优雅的脖颈上缠绵。洛基嫌恶的把自己的手从汤姆手里抽出来。  
一瞬间，汤姆有些尴尬，他想要换个频道。结果洛基一把将遥控板抽出来，重重的摔在地上。  
“这是……我的工作。”很早之前洛基就开始表现出对汤姆所行的这项“工作内容”的不满，他理解洛基的心情，但同时也感到很难做，“我爱你，洛基。我只爱你……”  
“滚开！”伴随着怒意而来的还有狠狠抽在脸上的巴掌。  
汤姆靠在沙发背上，脸颊上火辣辣的疼，难以置信的盯着洛基还扬在空中的手。  
洛基的眼神中充满了敌意，狠狠的瞪着汤姆的眼睛，“我听够了你的解释……”他咬牙切齿，像要把汤姆生吞活剥了，“婊子，我看你很享受这么光明正大的偷情，然后一转头又把自己包装成无奈的受害者。”  
“唔……”汤姆很害怕，虽然婚后时不时会承受一些辱骂，但这却是洛基第一次打他，“别这样……”他不安的望了望他们卧室的方向，奈尔正躺在她的小床里翻了个身。  
“我告诉你，我忍了太久了。”洛基向后猛扯汤姆的头发，让他把视线重新转回在自己身上，“你，”他用手指狠戳汤姆的胸口，“让我很失望。”又一巴掌朝汤姆的脸挥下去，在彻底护住头之前，汤姆看见洛基握住了小柜子上的台灯柱。接着毫不留情的朝他砸下来，痛的他满口求饶。但洛基没有一点手下留情的意思，直到听见奈尔被吵醒后“哇哇”的哭泣声，他才停下来。  
洛基重新哄着奈尔去睡了。  
汤姆站在洗浴间的玻璃前，看着自己狼狈的样子。还好洛基没有针对他的脸，只有脸颊上有两个巴掌印……汤姆苦笑着，拧了一条湿毛巾遮在上面。如果明天早上痕迹能消退点，还是不影响工作的。  
太难过了，汤姆不知道自己所指的是他现在的心情还是即将面对的日子。打开水龙头，捧了一洼水扑在脸上。等到脸颊上的印子稍微减淡一些，而且胀热感没有那么强烈了，他才叹一口气走出浴室。  
路过客厅时，他扫了一眼沙发，仍旧心有余悸。不过那上面现在多了条毯子，看来他今晚被轰出来了。  
洛基搂着奈尔睡在大床上。

第二天，汤姆尽早赶回了家里，还顺路去取了奈尔的蛋糕。但当他推开家门，却发现空无一人。不是说在家过么……汤姆拨通了洛基的号码，从最初的响几声被挂断到无限度的无人接听。  
他登录软件，发现洛基一小时前发布了一张跟女儿的合影，俩人笑容灿烂的对着屏幕，奈尔的鼻尖上还抹了一小团白色的奶油。看背景……汤姆将照片放大，在他们身后的一块标牌，他有些印象……汤姆咒骂了一声抄起外套。

生日过完了，奈尔很开心。虽然爸爸迟到了。

“你知道我多想跟你们在一起。”汤姆很生气，面对洛基依旧一脸无所谓的态度他终于爆发了。他非常担心洛基以后都会这么排挤他，奈尔不是他一个人的女儿。并且这次对汤姆来说还只是警告，洛基在威胁他。  
“是吗？”洛基回答，抠弄着自己的手指。  
“是啊！”汤姆要发疯了。  
“你再敢对我用这种语气，我会让你后悔的。”洛基说完从椅子上站起来，汤姆扣住他的手腕，说：“别走！”  
“奈尔现在不在家。”洛基甚至有些笑吟吟地。  
汤姆愣住了，不知道洛基突然这么说是什么意思……  
下一秒一个黑影就朝他的脸上飞过来。“唔！”汤姆被砸了个正着，他感觉头脑有点发懵……紧跟着又有一脚踹在他了小腹上，他像一袋儿被人随手扔出窗外的垃圾一样，倒在地上。  
“这次可没那么容易放过你。”洛基骑跨在汤姆的胸前，扯起来他的领子，又是一巴掌。  
“不要……”汤姆的眼泪逐渐润湿了眼眶，但他同时有点庆幸今晚奈尔住在外婆家里，不用看到这一幕。  
“我真是受够你了！”眼泪并没有起到缓和冲突的效果，洛基狠命一口咬在汤姆的肩膀，汤姆惨叫着，但是洛基的牙齿像烧红的烙铁一样紧紧贴在他的皮肉上。  
“你疯了，疯了！”汤姆挣扎着扭动身体，他想要逃的远远的，但是洛基的手像一条毒蛇一样缠上了他的脖子……  
“汤姆……”洛基突然很温柔……微凉的手指抚摸着汤姆颈后的腺体……  
“嗯……”痒痒的……洛基的抚弄像有魔力一样，让汤姆逐渐镇定，慢慢抵抗着的力道也降低了，眼底多了丝迷离。  
对于汤姆这样子禁欲系的Alpha，这也是勾起他们性欲的一种方法，但是会带来很严重的伤害，因为强制产生的性行为，无论给哪个性别都会带来巨大的心理影响。  
汤姆自体内涌出来一股欲望，洛基散发出的信息素味道疯狂流窜进他的鼻子里，让他依循本能的想和洛基亲近。可是他的发情对象刚刚还在痛殴他……汤姆的意识叫嚣着让他逃离……他嘴里喊着“不要！”但是下身已经支起来了。  
洛基扒开了汤姆的裤子，在他挺起的东西上撸了两把，顺手从旁边的小桌上拿起奈尔的发卡，对着汤姆的下体夹上去。

3/  
离婚手续终于办好了，汤姆舒了口气，他赢得了奈尔的监护权。  
他现在和女儿住在新租的公寓里，决定等奈尔上学后在把住址具体敲定下来。  
……  
夜晚，汤姆躺在床上，内心很平静。身边躺着他的女儿，奈尔已经睡着了，怀里抱着一只小熊。那是两岁时，洛基送给她的。一只头上顶着金黄色头盔的小熊，两只香蕉样的大角延伸出来，造型颇为夸张。洛基一眼就看中了，奈尔也很喜欢。  
手指轻轻触了触圆嘟嘟的小脸儿，汤姆在倍感温情的同时也从心底油然而生出孤寂。“爸爸呢？”看着女儿单纯的睡颜，稚嫩的询问声回荡在耳边。他很怅然，每次面对这样的问话都只能搪塞过去。他承认，即使自己与洛基之间的矛盾在无法调和，洛基对于女儿来说都是个称职的父亲。自己或许不应该因为单方面的“恐惧”而剥夺他和女儿相处的权力。  
他记起法院把奈尔判给他那天，洛基看他的眼神……因为长期的不满、控制欲和猜忌，他们俩早成了只拥有一张契约书的仇敌。  
可奈尔是无辜的，汤姆看着怀里的女儿。又将眼睛移开，静静的望着窗口的位置，耳边响起淅沥沥的雨声。本来应该是有助于缓解情绪的白噪音，此刻听来却莫名让他心慌慌……  
他没有权力让洛基不见女儿。  
他又失眠了，汤姆从床头柜拿出来助眠剂，和水服下去。等待睡意的期间，摸出手机，漫无目的的浏览。  
雨越下越大了，远方传来隆隆的雷声。  
退回主屏幕，切换到私人账号上，显示洛基刚刚发布的一条动态：下雨了。配图是一张光线暗淡的风景照，汤姆忽然一个激灵。  
“你在哪儿？？？”他点开洛基的头像，手抖着发了条消息过去，他的心开始狂跳。洛基拍的就是他现在住的房子。放下手机，汤姆惊恐的环顾四周，接着一道闪电，“啊！”汤姆几乎要失声了，亮光在帘布上映出一个人形。  
“让我进去。”洛基的头像在屏幕跳动，汤姆一只手捂在脸上。  
敲门声响起。  
汤姆看了眼还在沉睡中的奈尔，鼓起了勇气。

“你的头发湿了……”再次见面，两人都没想到汤姆第一句话是说这个，洛基怔了怔，把伞收起来，侧身挤进屋里。  
“奈尔呢？”洛基四处张望着，在汤姆回答“睡了。”之前就凭着直觉找到了他们的卧室。汤姆不放心的冲过去……洛基满眼都是温柔的盯着床上的小家伙。  
“给。”汤姆递给洛基一条毛巾，那双墨绿色的眼睛在转移观察对象后突然变得犀利。洛基将毛巾抽过去，质问道，“你上周为什么没把奈尔送过来。”  
“嗯……”汤姆咬紧下嘴唇。  
“说话。”又一道闪光映亮了洛基的半边脸，隔了几秒，轰鸣的雷声，玻璃都跟着战栗。  
汤姆眼圈红了，他声音颤抖着说：“洛基，你让我害怕。”  
又一道闪电，  
“呵。”洛基冷笑着骂了一句脏话。  
“轰”的巨响。  
汤姆眨眨眼睛，抹去眼角不自觉淌出的眼泪，“你知道吗？”洛基饶有兴味的等待着他后面要说的话，接着汤姆说，“我们已经离婚了。”  
……  
汤姆把手机举起来，“你这么跟踪我们是违法的。”  
“那怎么办呢？”洛基笑着朝汤姆靠近，后者条件反射的后退，但是被沙发抵住了小腿。  
“该死的，你夺走了我的一切！”洛基咬着牙，一拳正钉在汤姆的腹部。手机从手中滑落，汤姆捂着肚子窝在沙发里痛苦的发不出声音。  
“我现在就要把奈尔带走！”洛基贴着汤姆的耳边说完，起身。  
汤姆紧拉住洛基的胳膊，绝望的反抗着，同时拼命克制住自己的音量。  
“你能怎样？”洛基扬起嘴角，他的手摸向立在茶几边的长杆雨伞。琢磨着要不要用伞的尖头在汤姆身上戳几个窟窿出来。  
“我刚打给了律师。”汤姆红着眼睛。  
洛基瞥了眼界面显示正在通话中的手机，刀子般的眼神像要把汤姆的颈椎骨剜出来，他们对峙了好久，洛基咬牙切齿的说：“再会，”手里紧抓着伞，走了。  
几乎在同时，汤姆冲过去闩好门。  
明天一定要去申请一张限制令，汤姆颓然的倒在沙发里，他手指哆嗦着，心有余悸的看着茶几上那摊洛基用过的毛巾。

4/  
一天的工作结束，汤姆和搭档正相互道别，突然有个人踉跄的撞到他身上，等汤姆重新站稳了，一辆车缓缓开到他脚边。  
“上来。”洛基说。  
“不，你应该离我远一点。”汤姆拒绝。  
车后座的挡风玻璃滑下来，奈尔正坐在儿童座椅里叫：“爸爸！”  
“你这是绑架！”汤姆双手抓紧了车窗边缘，一边回避着奈尔的目光。  
“纳尔也是我的女儿。”洛基注视前方，车窗缓缓上升，车子重新发动起来。  
汤姆懊恼一声，拉开后座的车门坐在奈尔旁边。  
“系好安全带。”来自驾驶位上无情的命令，“咔哒”一声，车门全部锁紧。  
汤姆不安的摸向裤袋中的手机，摸了个空。他抬头从反光镜中看到洛基一笑。  
“你……你要干什么……”汤姆察觉到自己声音中的恐惧。  
可是一路上，洛基也没有再理他。  
奈尔把小手指滑进爸爸温暖的手掌中。

他们开了好久……直到天都黑了，大路逐渐变得颠簸，汤姆的精神一直在高度紧张的状态，这让他有点精疲力竭。他们在一栋灰扑扑的小屋前停下来，奈尔早就睡着了。洛基解开安全带，掏出把枪来对着汤姆，示意他，“进屋去。”  
汤姆把手举起来，然后小心的去抱纳尔，洛基没说什么，他就把奈尔搂在怀里，在洛基的威胁中下了车。  
进屋后，汤姆找准了一张木质的小床，将纳尔安置好。洛基的枪口还对准着他的脑袋，“向前走。”汤姆听从了，通过一道暗门进入了地下室。  
“你在做错事。”汤姆环顾四周，腐烂发霉的纸箱乱糟糟的叠在一起，已经糟朽的横梁歪七扭八的缠着连接屋内唯一一盏光源的电线，蛛网、虫蛀的木板，洛基身上的香味是这间地窖唯一好闻的味道。  
“我只有开枪才能让你闭嘴吗？”洛基扣着扳机的手指动了动，汤姆连忙摇头，“你冷静……”  
“是你一直在逼我！”洛基上前两步，用枪托狠狠砸中汤姆的鼻子。“唔！”血哗哗的流出来，“呜呜……”汤姆不停的用手抹着，慌张的把手背按在鼻子上。没注意到洛基已经绕到了他身后，接着一记肘击，汤姆像个失宠的破娃娃一样趴在地板上，地板的霉味钻进他嘴里。洛基在汤姆身上一顿猛踢，泄愤。有一次，汤姆使尽全力抱住了洛基的靴子。洛基狞笑着用靴底碾压他的手指。  
汤姆终于忍不住放声哭出来，接着头皮一紧，洛基扯着他的头发将他按在椅子上，用绳子一圈、一圈，捆了个结实。  
汤姆不说话，他抽泣着透过眼泪看洛基，样子好像在询问：洛基，你到底有多恨我。  
“汤姆，你一共和多少人做过？”洛基靠在墙上，一只脚向后抵住墙根，双手环绕在胸前，以一种很放松的姿势看着眼前的“粽子”。  
“四个……”和洛基在一起之前，汤姆有过三段恋爱关系。  
洛基听到后冷笑，“说谎不利于你现在的处境。”  
汤姆噎住了，他不再说话，只是摇摇头。  
洛基又朝他逼近，伸出手来力道大的像要捏碎他的下巴。  
“我没有说谎。”又一股带着温度的液体从汤姆的眼眶中涌出来，滑过洛基的手指。他控制不住自己的泪水。  
洛基怪笑一声，“你以为我是傻子吗？不光是你在外面见的那些人。”他眯起一只眼睛，“我真是受不了！”扬手，很有力道的一巴掌，汤姆被扇的晕了一阵，“而且你还偷偷给自己注射抑制剂。”洛基抓狂的从旁边的烂柜子里拿出两大盒试剂，“既然你喜欢……”他说着情绪越发激动，扯开一大盒的包装，针管哗啦啦洒了一地，接着他扯开第二盒，把针头上的防护头拆掉，对准汤姆的血管扎进去。  
“不……不不不。”汤姆狠命地挣扎，但绳子捆的他动弹不得，洛基给他注射完一支，丢掉……又插进另一只，再丢掉。  
我要死了……汤姆想。  
一口气注射了四支，洛基才停下来，看着汤姆汗涔涔的额头，他得到些快感。他还不想让汤姆真的死掉，至少别死的那么快。他还有好多游戏想和他玩一玩，但是今天先到此为止了。  
洛基警告汤姆别想着逃跑更别想着求救以后，离开了冷冰冰的地窖。  
随后，最后一点亮光也消失了，汤姆听见洛基重重合上了通往地窖的盖子。一片寂静，在很长的时间里他只能听到自己呼吸的声音，接着“嘭”的一下，有水哗啦啦的在管道中争相挤压着，随后地窖里传来滴滴答答的水声。  
他现在和女儿只有一墙之隔，他们也许还正睡在自己的头顶上方。汤姆的意识开始涣散了。  
……  
又过了不知道多久，灯光再次亮起。洛基推门进来，很轻快的语气：“早上好，汤姆。”  
“早上好……”汤姆能察觉出洛基的声音中蕴藏的戏弄。  
“我带纳尔去了儿童乐园，吃了冰激凌，读了故事书，还玩了她喜欢的游戏。”  
“恭喜你……”不过你最好少让她吃一点冷的和甜的……  
“她全程都没有问过你一句，”洛基补充道。  
“唔……”汤姆正忍耐着一切来自身体上的不适，从被绑在椅子上开始，他一直连动动胳膊的机会都没有。体内还被注射了四支抑制剂，头脑晕乎乎的，体内像火烧，“她睡了吗？”  
“是的，睡着了。”洛基手里拿着一把匕首，冷冰冰的刀尖挑起汤姆的下巴，“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“不好。”  
刀子顺着汤姆的脖颈往下划，手臂……胸膛……小腹……大腿……接着又游回小腹，汤姆动了一下，但他知道无论怎样也阻止不了洛基要对他做的任何、不论什么事情。汤姆舔了舔已经开裂的嘴唇，动了动喉结，口里一阵发紧。洛基看他垂着头的样子，反而笑吟吟的跨坐在汤姆腿上，面对面搂着他的头埋在自己的肩上，一只手轻柔的抚摸着汤姆颈后的腺体。“呜……”汤姆呜咽一声，他想狠狠的咬一口洛基的肩膀，但是微凉的手指在他的腺体上使劲一按，让他痛呼失声。他把头搭在洛基的肩上，没有力气再动一下。此刻他体内的气息变得十分紊乱，抑制剂的效用和被挑逗起来的冲动把他的身体当成了战场，完全无视一切的厮杀。但这些都不是洛基在意的，他想要的只是等那一块腺体被刺激得粉红凸起的时候……一刀！划上去。  
这么做的结果就是让汤姆直接昏死过去……  
……  
……

5/  
“醒了。”  
虽然稍显老套，但事实是汤姆再醒来发现自己已经在医院了。原来在他的腺体被割断没多久，警察便包围了那栋房子。洛基也因为涉嫌绑架和故意伤害要被关在监狱里。  
“情况稳定了，但是……”医生用很抱歉的语气通知汤姆可能会留下的后遗症，他点点头，表示了解了，“谢谢。”  
汤姆侧身躺着，静静地望着窗外。  
他恢复的还不错，很快就出院了。但是脖子后面留了一块疤，他还像以前一样温和，不过觉得心里缺了点什么。  
日子继续过着，生活又逐渐步入正轨，  
直到完全敲定了纳尔上学的事情，汤姆也决定定居了。  
……  
这一天，奈尔要去参加朋友的生日会，汤姆把她送到了以后就独自回家了。在奈尔不在的几个小时，他想休息一下，顺便看看下一部戏的剧本。  
刚拧开门，他突然有种十分不自在的感觉……可能是因为打开门后屋内空无一人？他自嘲地笑笑，想起了洛基第一次这么干的时候，好像已经过去很久了。  
他坐进沙发里，拿起剧本。看了一会儿，但是发现精力很难集中，于是起身，准备给自己泡一杯草药茶，安安神。把炉子坐在火上，电视调到了新闻频道。盯着屏幕，让他眼皮越来越沉，最后他索性趴在了小桌上。  
迷糊之中，主持人的声音没有停止钻进耳朵里，“上午，三名男子从本市监狱逃跑，途中杀死一名守卫……”  
三名逃犯中的两名很快就被抓回去了，但第三名仍然在逃……汤姆不知道自己恍惚间错过了多少内容，但是这段他听到了……在逃者的名字是……这时炉子突然发出刺耳的尖啸……  
不会是洛基吧？这个念头让他的意识瞬间清醒了不少。  
可是……  
不会吧……  
汤姆听到有脚步声朝他越靠越近……  
他现在必须爬起来，必须逃跑，  
但是他动不了……  
……  
贴着他的耳边传来富有磁性又嚣张至极的声音：“嗨，汤姆，想我了吗？”


End file.
